Pillow Talk
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: Pre-CoM: Quality time is time well spent, no matter what you spend it on. - LexZex One-Shot.


A drabble that got a little too big (and smutty) for my _What Happens in the Basement_ LexZex collection, so it's now a one-shot.

**Characters/Pairings:** Lexaeus-X-Zexion.** Time Setting:** Pre-CoM.** Location:** The World That Never Was.

**Rating/Warnings: **T/PG-13 for Homosexual references. Hints of smut.

* * *

"Hmm..."

Zexion uttered an overly pleased sound and stretched all limbs outwards, eyes fluttering shut. He was sticky and clammy with sweat and other substances but - for a rare time with the hygienic Nobody - he did not mind in the slightest.

He heard a rumbled chuckle and smiled too.

Neutral pleasure is the best type of pleasure.

Lexaeus ran his long fingers through the tangled slate-coloured hair of the man next to him with care.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is well at the moment." The Schemer rolled his right shoulder and stifled a small pain-filled groan. "Well, my joint is still in ache. I think I did something to my rotator cuff."

"You must have landed on it when we took that little tumble" Lexaeus smirked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Must have… Are we going to move back onto the bed again?" Zexion asked, looking up to Lexaeus' said double bed as he did. From the ground, the mattress seemed very far away.

The large Nobody shrugged. "You can but the quilts, the pillows and I are staying down here."

Zexion laughed under his breath. The floorboards were not so bad, and the duvet under their backs was comfortable enough. He rolled onto his side and snuggled up close to the big, warm body.

Lexaeus' scent was intoxication, as was the man himself - finely chiselled arms, chest and abs, pale marble skin marred with cuts and scars from past fights and battles. The Hero was a fine work of art, and more importantly, he was _entirely Zexion's_.

That was _very important_.

"How long are you going for again?" Zexion asked, smirking as a strong arm pulled him a touch closer.

"A couple of days." Lexaeus gave his lover's hip long, gentle strokes. "Four at the most."

Zexion sighed. His finger started to draw meaningless patterns into the scarred skin.

"It's going to be… boring around here. Just me, the Superior and his lapdog checking on my paperwork every ten minutes."

"You can come with Xigbar and me if you want."

"And baby-sit the new members on training? Forget it."

Lexaeus chuckled at that. "You have a point." He tugged the quilts around Zexion's body, so his legs and torso were properly covered. "Do you have enough blanket?"

"Yes. Thank you" Zexion replyed, curling his body slightly. "I would like another pillow however."

Lexaeus reached to a stray cushion (that was lying next to an odd boot and Zexion's underwear) and passed it to his dear friend. The young Nobody lifted his head and placed it in the crook of Lexaeus' arm. He mumbled softly as his head met the dark green softness.

"Thanks Lex."

"You're quite welcome."

Lexaeus sighed deeply and went back to gazing at the ceiling. He did not really want to go on the training mission the next day, but he had no choice. He had orders.

"I'm leaving at nine in the morning, Zexion."

"I _know_ you are. I'm not dense, Lexaeus." The younger man closed his eyes, his hand now rubbing small circles into the Hero's side, on his ribs. "Why do you think I'm here? We have got to make up of the time we will wasted from not being together."

"I won't be gone for too long, Zexion." Lexaeus' hand rested on the Schemer's lower back, "and there is no harm in London. No Heartless, which is a surprise."

"There is still many criminals and scum…" Zexion smiled lazily as long fingers swirled around the dimples above his buttocks. "You still have to be careful."

"I will."

Lexaeus turned on to his side, facing Zexion, and rest his chin in the mop of hair. His arm - which Zexion's head was not resting against - wrapped and tightened around Six's waist.

Zexion rolled his eyes but didn't pull away.

Why should he?

Being so big, Lexaeus had more body heat then Zexion. Heat to spare, heat to share. Which was good. The Castle usually had a chill breezing through the halls. One would shiver often.

It was apparently quite cold, seeing as Lexaeus' nipples stood out a bit from his body. Zexion had to resist from touching them (or biting them.) He tugged the blanket closer so the hard peaks were hidden from view.

It also covered the attractive chest and the scars though, which was a shame.

"We have twelve members now" Lexaeus said, unaware of Zexion's previous thoughts. "That's quite a number."

"It wouldn't harm us to recruit more" Zexion shrugged. "Power in numbers and all that…"

He trailed off as he felt lips press a whispering kiss to his scalp. He smirked, pleased with the touch, and nuzzled his nose against a collarbone.

"Why are we together like this, Lexaeus?"

The older man took a while to think about the answer then gave half of a shrug.

"Old habits die hard?"

"Typical response" Zexion drawled.

Even if it _was_ true. Aeleus and Ienzo were practically joined to the hip. Always whispering secrets into one another's ears and chuckling at private jokes. In a world of their own, those two.

And Nobodies are just shells of former living-people.

"It's that" Lexaeus continued, "or we just simply enjoy each other's company." He chuckled somewhat. "Unless it's 'just sex' with you, Zexion."

"Oh, _no_." Zexion traced the outline of a strong jaw. "I really do like spending time with you. The sex is just a bonus."

"You're so charming, Six." Lexaeus pressed another kiss to Zexion's head and sighed.

He know he was lucky to have Zexion. He was witty, he was confident, he was creative, and he was damn good-looking.

That was an understatement.

He thought that the Schemer was _very_ attractive. Some may even dare to call the Cloaked Schemer… _beautiful_. And at those times - when Zexion was free from his uniform, so his slim figure was on show and he had a relaxed, almost real smile on his lips - Lexaeus would call him beautiful too.

"You know," he mumbled, laying on his back again, scooping Zexion up and holding him to his chest, "we make a good team. Don't you think?"

"…I guess we do" Zexion smiled. "We have a argument from time to time, but that's healthy, right?"

"Of course." The Hero grinned as Zexion pressed his nose against his own. "We are two mature, sensible adults, who happen to have an neutral understanding and common attraction. We get along; we work together well and please stop rubbing your knee against my groin. It's distracting."

"Sorry." Zexion halted in his movements. He started to kiss Lexaeus instead. Full and gentle on the mouth, tongue doing its job to the fullest. The large Nobody moaned, his fingers in Zexion's hair tightening.

The Schemer rather liked having his hair pulled. It made his skin tingle and come out in goosebumps. He was a little disappointed when Lexaeus finally pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" he purred, almost pouting.

Lexaeus smirked. "Because the last time we kissed like that, it was outside this room, and we were wearing clothes. Now we have ended up here, naked as birth two hours later."

Zexion snorted. "I hate it when you are right… Though I kind of like it too…" He knelled up, straddling his partner's hips carefully. His slim hands trailed and fanned across the marvellous torso under him. "I don't think I'm quite… finished with you yet" the Schemer purred seductively, smile smug.

Lexaeus chuckled, and arched a brow. "Oh? Is that so?" His own hands settled across frail hipbones. "I don't mind really, but I think you should work for your pleasure first. Don't you?"

The young Nobody's eyes flashed a shade brighter. "Is _that_ so?" He leaned down, starting to nip at the hardened nipples (like he wanted to), and slowly made his way down, following the scars like a path. "I don't mind working… as long as I get something in return."

"I can assure you Zexion - ah! - your effects will never be in vein."

Zexion purred again, irises flashing again. "Good…"

Silently, he disappeared under the quilts and Lexaeus sighed to himself, smiling broadly. He placed one arm behind his head again. The hand of the other gently cradled the lump in the quilt, which he knew was Zexion's own head; he could feel that wicked mouth of his.

"You know," he mumbled as sharp teeth bit his navle, "I think we should do this again, when I come back. Just... laze around. What do you think? Mm..."

He trailed off towards the end, as Zexion started to _show_ him how much he liked the idea...


End file.
